


Docteur Dan

by duneline



Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: Dan reçoit un ordre de mobilisation en ces temps de crise de pandémie du coronavirus et ses proches, ainsi que Lucifer, découvrent une nouvelle facette de celui que certains surnomment "Detective Douche".Ne se situe pas dans l'univers "Redemption"  et n'est pas une suite de "L'enfant miracle" et de "Hey, Luce, c'est Douche au bout du fil".
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Docteur Dan

**Author's Note:**

> Etre en confinement m'inspire et cela me sauve de l'ennui. N'oubliez pas: RESTEZ CHEZ VOUS.

« Docteur Dan »

Disclaimer :

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette ficet les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Netflix et de DC.

N'oubliez pas : RESTEZ CHEZ VOUS. En cette période de crise sanitaire et de pandémie, restez chez soi est le seul moyen efficace de vous protéger et de protéger les autres.

Prenez soin de vous et de vos proches. Une pensée pour tout le personnel soignant et son dévouement, ainsi que pour les familles des trois médecins décédés du Covid-19.

Des pays entiers étaient sous cloche, vivant une crise sanitaire sans précédent. L'Europe se confinait, fermant ses frontières et le reste du monde se barricadait pour empêcher une épidémie de Covid-19.

Des Etats en Amérique du Nord avaient instauré un confinement général de la population dont celui de Los Angeles.

Le commissariat de Dan avait maintenu un service minimum pour protéger ses effectifs et par la diminution d'homicide et de délits.

Pour respecter les consignes de sécurité et pour ne pas faire de risque à Trixie, Dan avait convenu avec Chloé que leur fille resterait avec la mère la durée du confinement.

Trixie verrait son père par Skype tous les soirs lorsque l'emploi du temps de Dan lui permettrait. Mais sincèrement, le jeune homme ne s'inquiétait pas trop au sujet de la santé de Chloé et de sa fille.

Lucifer, le roi des Enfers, les avait prises sous son aile et sa protection. Contrairement à d'autres, Dan avait cru de suite l'ange déchu quand ce dernier avait clamé être le diable, maître des Enfers ayant pris sa retraite.

Le jeune inspecteur avait décelé, un matin, en prenant son service et en s'approchant de Chloé, une aura particulière : celle d'un sort protecteur. Il l'avait senti aussi, à son grand soulagement, autour de Trixie.

Dans le salon de sa maison, Dan contemplait, pensivement, une enveloppe reçue ce matin avec le cachet du Ministère de la Santé des armées.

Il n'ignorait pas que la situation se dégradait rapidement aux Etats-Unis avec une montée exponentielle de cas avérés de coronavirus et de décès liés au virus. Il s'était plus ou moins attendu à recevoir une missive de l'armée.

Il décacheta la lettre et la lut, le visage impassible. C'était un ordre de mobilisation immédiate. Avec un soupir, il se leva de son canapé et commença à faire sa valise, n'emportant que le strict nécessaire.

Trixie allait être déçue. Dan ne serait pas au rendez-vous pour l'appel visio du soir.

…

Chloé se faisait du soucis. Dan ne donnait plus signe de vie depuis près d'un mois et la jeune femme avait appris par le lieutenant que son ex mari avait soldé ses jours de congé.

Trixie réclamait son père chaque jour et les conversations par Skype lui manquaient. Chloé, furieuse et déçue par Dan les premiers jours, avait filé au domicile de ce dernier après la fin de son service, accompagné par Lucifer.

La jeune femme et Lucifer avaient trouvé porte close et un des voisins interrogés avait certifié avoir vu Dan partir avec une valise et filer à bord de son véhicule.

Intriguée, la jeune femme avait tenté de joindre son ex par téléphone mais elle tombait toujours sur le répondeur du portable de Dan.

Lucifer avait essayé de plaisanter en disant que le jeune homme s'était enfui par peur du Covid-19 mais le regard noir de Chloé l'avait fait taire.

« -Chloé, viens voir ! fit une Ella excitée comme une puce, jaillissant de son laboratoire. J'ai entendu l'information à la radio ! »

Elle regardait quelque chose sur son mobile et voulut le montrer à Chloé perplexe et curieuse et à Lucifer dont la curiosité fut piquée.

Mais le lieutenant interrompit la petite réunion impromptue initiée par Ella :

« -Decker, Morningstar dans mon bureau ! »

Chloé obéit et suivi par le consultant, elle entra dans le bureau du lieutenant. Elle remarqua que la télévision de son supérieur diffusait une chaîne d'information.

La chaîne d'information transmettait en direct une conférence donnée par le ministère de la Santé. Un homme, l'air solennel et grave, se dirigea vers le micro et prit la parole.

Chloé eut un choc, en reconnaissant Dan. Lucifer était pétrifié : il avait du mal à reconnaître Detective Douche dans ce jeune homme si bien coiffé, vêtu d'un costume impeccablement coupé et débordant de charisme.

Daniel portait une barbe de trois jours et se tenait droit, avec une assurance inhabituelle et une expression grave et réfléchie. Il était simplement…magnifique. Un qualificatif que Lucifer ne s'attendait pas à attribuer au jeune inspecteur.

« -Vous ne m'avez pas dit que Espinoza est un docteur, fit le lieutenant, s'adressant à Chloé stupéfaite et augmentant le son de la télévision.

-Je l'ignorais, répliqua la jeune femme, d'un ton absent.

-Décidément , Douche est plein de surprise ! s'exclama Lucifer, avec un enthousiasme ravi. »

Indifférent au regard désapprobateur du lieutenant, il étudia, attentivement, Daniel et nota ses traits tirés et leurs pâleurs qu'un maquilleur avait tenté de dissimuler.

« -Bonjour, mesdames et messieurs, fit Daniel, d'une voix ferme et claire. En coopération avec Stark Industries, mon équipe de chercheurs et moi-même, nous avons travaillé sur la possibilité d'un traitement du Covid-19 et les résultats de tests pratiqués sur des sujets atteints de symptômes aiguës du coronavirus sont positifs. C'est pour cela, en accord avec Stark Industry et le Ministère de la Santé des armées, nous fournirons tous les hôpitaux des Etats-Unis et du monde ce traitement. Et ce, gratuitement grâce à la générosité de monsieur Stark. »

Une tempête de questions s'éleva dans la salle et les journalistes, tous levés, voulurent interroger Dan en même temps. Le jeune homme, étourdi par la cacophonie soudaine de sons et les flashs des photographes, vacilla et sous les yeux du monde entier, s'écroula sur le sol.

Chloé étouffa un cri d'inquiétude et pensant à Trixie, elle s'excusa auprès de son lieutenant et s'empressa de rejoindre sa fille gardée par Maze. Espérant que la petite Trixie n'avait pas vu la conférence.

Lucifer, le visage sombre, se rua vers l'extérieur du commissariat et s'envola d'une ruelle déserte vers le lieu de conférence.

…

Tony s'immobilisa, en voyant un homme brun debout près du lit d'hôpital de Dan. Il vit des ailes se replier et disparaître sous ses yeux médusés mais le milliardaire ne commenta pas.

« -Vous êtes Lucifer Samael Morningstar, fit Tony, d'un ton détaché. Le roi des Enfers à la retraite dont Dan ne cesse de parler. »

Lucifer, surpris par le fait que Stark connut sa véritable identité et n'en fit pas grand cas, se détourna de Dan alité sur le lit et dormant d'un sommeil profond et dévisagea le génie justicier.

« -Ne soyez pas étonné, déclara Tony, désinvolte et s'assurant de l'état de son ami Dan d'un vif coup d'œil. Dan vous a toujours cru quand vous clamiez être le diable en personne. Il parvient parfois à voir vôtre autre apparence moins…glamour. Ah, la belle au bois dormant se réveille ! »

Effectivement, Dan se réveillait. Baillant, il s'étira avant de promener un regard autour de lui. Il salua Tony d'une main et ne cacha pas sa stupéfaction de découvrir Lucifer à son chevet.

« -Je n'y suis pour rien, Danny boy, se défendit Stark, devant le regard de reproche de Dan. Angel s'est invité tout seul. Il a du assister à ton évanouissement en direct. »

Dan rougit, embarrassé : l'épuisement de ces jours derniers avait eu raison de lui et le monde entier l'avait vu s'écrouler d'exténuation.

« -Chloé t'a demandé de venir ? supposa Dan, en fixant Lucifer dans les yeux.

-Non, elle s'occupe de Trixie, indiqua Lucifer, les traits indéchiffrables. »

Chloé et Trixie ! Pris par ses recherches dans son laboratoire, Dan avait totalement oblitéré les conséquences de son passage à la télé pour son ex femme et sa fille. Mais si Chloé n'avait pas demandé à Lucifer, que faisait-il ici ?

Une terreur sourde s'insinua chez le convalescent qui, se levant de son lit, tenta de fuir de sa chambre.

Mais Lucifer intercepta le jeune homme qui se débattit, en proie à une panique folle.

« -Tu es venu pour me punir ! hurla Dan, hystérique. Lâche moi ! Ne me touche pas ! Tony, aide moi ! »

Lucifer, pris au dépourvu par la terreur du jeune homme, essaya de l'apaiser en le serrant contre lui.

« -Je ne te ferai aucun mal, assura-t-il, ému par la détresse de Dan qui tremblait entre ses bras. Je suis désolé si mes comportements passés t'ont mené à cette idée. Je suis désolé, Daniel. »

Tony avait failli revêtir son armure d'Iron Man lors de l'appel à l'aide de son ami. Il décida à la dernière seconde de ne pas intervenir, ayant détecté aucune intention hostile de Lucifer envers Dan.

Mais il ne s'éclipsa pas de la chambre, en dépit de la muette sommation de l'ange de leur accorder de l'intimité.

Dan s'était finalement calmé, gardant obstinément la tête baissée et dans l'expectative. Un éclair de tendresse illumina les yeux sombres de Lucifer qui déposa un baiser sur les cheveux du jeune homme.

Dan se raidit, non habitué à un geste d'affection de la part de l'ange. Mais il finit par se détendre et sourire, hésitant et incertain.

« -Et maintenant , que fait-on ? » fit-il, se sentant honteux de sa crise de panique et osant affronter le regard de Lucifer.

Lucifer sourit, amusé et indulgent.

« -Tu te reposes et tu me racontes comment tu es devenu médecin. » proposa-t-il, gentiment.

Dan s'assit sur son lit et consultant du regard Tony, il décida de livrer son secret :

« -C'est facile, je suis un surdoué. Michael, ton jumeau, m'a recommandé de ne jamais me faire remarquer quand j'avais huit ans. Mais j'ai entamé des études de médecine lors de mon service dans l'armée et j'ai validé mon diplôme en deux années dans l'anonymat le plus total. Avec la complicité de mes supérieurs. Rien de passionnant. »

…

Lucifer s'était tendu lorsque Daniel avait mentionné son frère jumeau Michael et se promit d'avoir

une conversation avec Amenadiel pour éclaircir certains points.

Michael n'intervenait rarement que dans les affaires humaines et que sur les ordres de Père. Daniel devenait de plus en plus intéressant et de plus en plus mystérieux.

« -Repose toi, Daniel, conseilla Lucifer, en exhortant le jeune homme à s'allonger dans le lit et en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? » voulut savoir Dan, qui savoura la caresse du baiser sur sa peau et constata que Tony avait quitté la chambre.

Lucifer se posait la même question. Il sut la réponse quand il rencontra le visage si franc, si honnête et si ouvert de Dan et ses yeux verts si clairs et si confiants.

Il se pencha à l'oreille du jeune convalescent et y murmura quelques mots qui amenèrent des larmes de plénitude sur les joues de Dan.

« -Reste, s'il te plait. » pria le jeune châtain, doucement.

Lucifer, ôtant sa veste et ses chaussures, se glissa dans le lit et Daniel se blottit dans ses bras, s'endormant presque immédiatement, épuisé physiquement et émotionnellement.

« -Je serai là à ton réveil, Daniel darling. » promit Lucifer, dans un souffle inaudible.

Fin.

Le 23/03/20

Duneline

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci n'est qu'une fiction et non, il n'y a encore ni vaccin et ni traitement contre le Covid-19.  
> Donc, prenez soin de vous et de vos proches.  
> Restez chez vous. :)


End file.
